Fate
by rosebudmelissa
Summary: What would have happened if Kuon and Kyouko had stayed in contact with each other? What would have changed and what would have stayed the same?
1. Chapter 1

**Fate**

**Chapter 1: The Pebble that Changed the Course of a River**

"You have to go back now?" the young girl asked. He nodded, not wanting to speak just yet, he knew what he had to say, and he hated to lose his new friend. But, his trip with his father was finished and he had to go. And somehow he didn't want to break the spell that lay between them. _Thinking I'm a fairy prince made her so happy. I don't want to tell her I'm just an ordinary boy._

"Can I see you again someday?" _I wish I could say yes, but even if you knew I was human, America is a long way from Japan. It's better to just end this here. _"I can't…meet you again"

Tears began to well up in her eyes and she said frantically, "Then I'll write to you! Where can I send the letter?"

"I'm sorry," _She was so devastated. He hated to see it. But he was a fairy prince, and fairy princes don't have mailboxes. _"It'simpossible. We live in different worlds, so your letters wouldn't reach me." The girl started crying in earnest and he felt his resolve crumbling. He would love to be able to write to her, but it was impossible. He didn't want to destroy her image of him as "Corn, the fairy prince."

"I don't want that, we just became friends! Corn… don't go…" This was quickly becoming the most difficult thing the young man had ever done. He wanted to stay and be her strength. Her smiles brought him so much joy. He wanted her to be happy. But he had known from the beginning that this was how it would end. He had to say goodbye to her forever. But at least he could give her something to remember him by. He reached into his pocket.

"Kyouko-chan, hold out your hand." She looked up at him, eyes hopeful. He dropped a translucent bluish-purple stone into her hand. She gazed at it in wonder, then looked back up at him. "What is it?"

"That…look through it like this." He help his hand up toward the sun and she mimicked his movement.

"Like this?" She carefully held it up and he watched, smiling, as she forgot her tears, marveling at the beautiful stone. "Ah! The color changed!"

"Just now, that was magic." _At least you can remember me, hopefully that will be enough to keep a smile on your face._

She turned to him, eyes sparkling. "It's magic? What about the spell? Don't you need to say a spell? Does it have other kinds of magic?" He laughed. She was such a handful. At least she was smiling now, her tears forgotten. She really believed he was a fairy capable of doing magic. Suddenly a thought struck him and he froze, staring at her with wide eyes, as an idea began to take shape in his mind.

"Corn? What is it? Are you Alright?"

"Kyouko-chan, there might be a way that I could write you, and maybe even see you again!" He looked at her intently, trying to gauge her reaction.

"How? I'll do anything!" Her expression was determined and she looked back at him with hope shining in her eyes.

"No, it's not something you would need to do. I could use my magic and become human." She gasped, and he continued on, spilling out his sudden inspiration. "I might still end up far away from you, and I probably wouldn't remember that I was a fairy prince, but we could write and hopefully I could see you again someday."

Kyouko gazed at him in wonder. "You could do that? But to give up being a fairy…"

He suddenly grabbed her arms. "Kyouko-chan, you would have to promise me. You can't ever tell anyone I was a fairy, not even me. If you did that, the spell might break."

"But Corn, why would you want to do that. You might not even remember me. To give up being a fairy…"

"Kyouko-chan, you are the best friend that I've ever had. I don't think I would forget you. I want to do this! But would you still want to be my friend if I wasn't a fairy?" Maybe this wouldn't work after all. Maybe she only liked him as fairy prince Corn and wouldn't like ordinary Kuon Hizuri.

"Of course!" She looked offended. "You're my friend, you'll always be my friend, no matter what!"

"Then I'm going to try. Stand back for a minute" She stepped back and Kuon closed his eyes for a moment and stretched out his hands in front of him as Kyouko watched him anxiously. Suddenly all the life seemed to flow out of him and he slumped to the ground. "Corn!" Kyoko cried out, rushing toward him.

The young boy opened his eyes and looked at her in confusion. "Kyoko… what happened?"

"You fell, are you alright?" Suddenly she gasped. "You remember me? Does that mean you're still…" She trailed off suddenly remembering _"You can't ever tell anyone I was a fairy, not even me." _

"Of course I remember you." Kuon said quickly. "You're Kyouko-chan. You promised to become my pen pal since I have to go back to America. I will miss you, Kyouko-chan, but at least we can write." Kuon gave her a warm smile. Kyouko smiled back uncertainly, then happily as an understanding of his words hit her. "We can write, can't we. I'm so happy!" _It worked, and he still remembers me! This is wonderful!_

"Kyouko, I'm sorry I can't be your fairy prince anymore." _What, but I thought he wouldn't remember that anymore. Maybe something went wrong? "_Ít was fun to pretend to be one, only if it was during my vacation." _Oh, I see! He thinks that was a game! He thinks he pretended to be a fairy prince during his trip. _

Kyouko smiled at him, "you will always be my prince Corn, no matter what."

"Thank you, Kyouko." Kuon smiled back at her. "Ah, we need to exchange addresses. Do you have any paper with you?"

"No, gomen." Kyouko looked downcast.

"Me neither." Kuon thought for a minute. "That's alright, let's go ask my Dad!" Kyouko looked up at him suddenly, eyes wide. "Your Dad?"

"Yeah! He used to be a famous actor in Japan," Kuon said proudly, "but we live in America now. I'm sure he has paper." Kuon started along the path and Kyouko trailed after him. It was strange to not think of Kuon as a fairy any more, but she was so glad she wouldn't lose him after all. He had been so kind to her, and was so much fun to be around, she had been so sad at the thought of losing him. At least now we can write each other, and he promised to come see me again someday. I will wait for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fate Chapter 2**

**And the River Flows**

_Author's Note: Sorry this took me so long to post. I just graduated college this Spring and will be getting married in less than a month, so my life has been a little crazy. _

_Disclaimer: Skip Beat does not belong to me and this is purely fan written. _

Days slipped away into weeks, flowed into months, and faded into years as Kuon and Kyouko wrote to each other. They each poured their joys and sorrows, their delights and frustrations. When Kuon was nervously preparing for his first acting audition, Kyouko knew about it and cheered for him from across the world; and when he failed, she sent her comfort and encouragement. When Kyouko's Mother gave Kyouko another harsh criticism or a rare compliment, Kuon shared her dejection or pride. He also heard whenever Kyouko and Sho got into an argument, whenever Sho got high marks in his exams, and how wonderfully Sho could sing. Kyouko's world seemed to practically revolve around the young man. News of of Shotaro interested Kuon far less, but he knew that Sho was important to his friend. Kuon shared acting advice from his father and Kyouko shared tips on cooking or running a successful Japanese inn from Shotaro's parents. Kyouko was proud of her "fairy prince" and his determination to become a better actor than his father. Kuon praised Kyouko on her rapidly improving handwriting, and hardworking personality. They sent more than just letters as well, with drawings, fairy tales, pressed flowers, and photographs also finding their way from one to the other. They made a game of seeing which one of them could first find news articles about the projects of Kuon's father. Kuon usually won of course, but they enjoyed their game.

When Sho first found out about this arrangement he felt a little jealous that Kyouko had never introduced her friend to him, but brushed it aside. He assumed that this was merely a phase she was going through and that it would pass with time. Certainly, no other boy could be as interesting as he was. Gradually however, his frustration with the arrangement grew as he heard more and more about Kuon's hard work and determination in acting, the wonderful fairy tales he always wrote Kyouko for her birthday, and how well he understood her.

After one particularly bitter remark from Sho that resulted in a heated argument, he resolved that he wouldn't lose to this American Jerk. If Kyouko thought that jerk was hardworking, he would show her what hardworking really meant. He threw himself into his studies, and even into work at his parents' inn, although it was something he really had no interest in. If he could beat the American Jerk, it would be worth it.

Today he thought to himself smugly that this approach seemed to be working. Kyouko had spent practically the whole day by his side. They had spent most of the morning studying and then he had humored her desire to go for a walk after the lunchtime rush was over. She had complimented his hard work in the kitchens at dinner time, chopping vegetables as his father cooked. Now it was nearing nightfall and he was humming a song that had come into his head today as he swept the floor. Kyouko was washing dishes in seeming contentment and every so often would look over to him with a glowing smile. She seemed to have enjoyed their day together just as much as he had. And best of all, she hadn't mentioned that American Jerk once. He was winning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fate Chapter 3**

**Turbulent Waters and a Bend in the River**

Kyouko stood scrubbing a pot at the end of a thoroughly wonderful day. She had spent it entirely with Shotaro and had even been able to coax him into taking a walk with her. He was now humming contentedly as he swept the floor. Kyouko had been so busy she had even forgotten the worries that had been plaguing her for the last several months. But now they began to return to her. _Kuon has seemed so depressed lately. He was so excited to become an actor like his father, but the director's keep turning him down, rejecting his interpretations of characters and telling him he'll never be as good as his father. Why do they expect a fourteen year old boy who's just starting out as an actor to be able to act as well as a grown man with years of experience! And now he's been fired so many times that he's having trouble even believing in his own abilities and the characters he creates. _Kyouko paused in her thinking and smiled at Sho as he finished humming one song and started on another. _Sho must have realized I had something on my mind and decided to cheer me up today. He is so wonderful like that. Kuon needs someone around to cheer him up. _Kyouko worried about her friend not only because of his struggles to become an actor, but also because he seemed unable to approach his father about them. He was so terribly afraid that his father would be disappointed in him. His father was the pride of both the Japanese and the American entertainment industries and Kuon idolized him. The least hint of disapproval from his father was a crushing blow to his spirit. However, his parents had been especially busy lately, so no word of his disgrace had reached them so far. _I did my very best to cheer him up in the last letter I sent him, but I wish I could be there to comfort him in person. It's hard when you're this far away. And I sent that letter two months ago. Why hasn't he answered? It's never taken him this long before. I do hope he's alright. _

Sho's mother walked into the large kitchen holding several envelopes in her hands. Kyouko looked up hopefully, as always when she was hoping for a letter from Kuon. Sho took one look at her expression and turned away in disgust. "Sho the main room still needs to be swept. There's a letter for you here, Kyouko." Shotaro stalked moodily into the main room of the inn and began to fiercely sweep the floor. His whole day was ruined. _All she talks about for days after getting those letters is Kuon this and Kuon that. I hate that American Jerk._

Kyouko for her part had hastily dropped the pot back into the sink and dried her hands before practically dancing over to take her letter. But when she looked at it, her heart sank. This wasn't the letter she was waiting for. It was postmarked from Japan, not America, and the name on the return address was unfamiliar. She began to desperately hope that it wasn't from her mother. She opened it and pulled out the letter slowly, dreading what it might say.

Mogami-san,

Please forgive my presumption in writing to you. I became acquainted with your friend Kuon Hizuri while traveling in America. He asked me to write to you on my return as he left something for you in my care. Enclosed is a round trip ticket to Tokyo and a Hotel reservation that he arranged for you. I will be in town for the next month, so please call or stop by LME entertainment company during normal business hours and leave your name with the receptionist when you arrive. Or if it would be more convenient, contact me with your traveling information and I will meet you at the train station. I would be honored to escort you around the city during your visit, since I understand that you have never toured Tokyo before. I look forward to meeting you, and please be assured that any friend of the Hizuri family is a friend of mine.

Sincerely Yours,

Tsuruga Ren


	4. Chapter 4

-1Author's Note: Skip Beat does not belong to me. This is purely fan made.

I do apologize for leaving you hanging for so long. What with my wedding and apartment/job hunting and moving I've been a little distracted lately. I have also been procrastinating on this project. I'm not sure if the direction I'm taking the story will end up satisfying or not. It's merely an idea I was toying with and it wouldn't leave me alone so I had to write it. And recently I've been wanting to continue with it. So here goes.

**Fate Chapter Four**

**Tributary **

_Mogami-san,_

_Please forgive my presumption in writing to you. I became acquainted with your friend Kuon Hizuri while traveling in America. He asked me to write to you on my return as he left something for you in my care. Enclosed is a round trip ticket to Tokyo and a Hotel reservation that he arranged for you. I will be in town for the next month, so please call or stop by LME entertainment company during normal business hours and leave your name with the receptionist when you arrive. Or if it would be more convenient, contact me with your traveling information and I will meet you at the train station. I would be honored to escort you around the city during your visit, since I understand that you have never toured Tokyo before. I look forward to meeting you, and please be assured that any friend of the Hizuri family is a friend of mine._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Tsuruga Ren_

After rereading the note for the hundredth time, Mogami refolded it and clutched it in her hand. She took a deep breath to calm herself. Her emotions had been swinging back and forth between excitement and nervousness for days now. She had felt so small when she left the train station in Kyoto and waved good bye to Shotaro's mother until the train rounded a bend and the platform disappeared. It wasn't often that an eleven-year-old girl rode a train all by herself and Kyouko had certainly never done it before. Suddenly her attention was distracted by the view from her window. She could see so many people and so many buildings! and the buildings were taller and shinier than any she had ever seen before. They were nearing the station now and another stab of nervousness twisted through her stomach at the thought of it. She hoped Tsuruga Ren-san would be easy to find. She didn't want to have to go wandering through the station all alone to look for him.

Mentally Kyouko ran through the description Tsuruga-san had given her on the phone. Tall, dark brown hair, grey-brown eyes, wearing a black shirt, and a dark green jacket. Fuwa-san had insisted that he bring a sign with her name on it. Shotaro's mother had had a long conversation with him before giving her consent to the excursion. But, after speaking to Tsuruga-san, she couldn't stop singing his praises. "Such a polite, responsible young man. I'm sure he will take good care of Kyouko-chan while she's away. Now, Kyouko-chan make sure you write a nice Thank you note to Hizuri-san. It was very thoughtful of him to arrange this for you."

"I will!" Kyouko smiled and finally tucked the note she held into her bag. She couldn't resist peeking into the folder as well. She had already sent a short note to Kuon thanking him profusely for the invitation. She had then started another note in which she was planning to write a little bit every evening about her time in Tokyo. That way it would almost feel like Kuon was there, too. Kyouko sighed. Her only uneasiness in coming to Tokyo was that she still hadn't heard from her friend. She hoped nothing was wrong. Since Tsuruga-san was Kuon's friend, maybe he could tell her something. Or perhaps whatever Kuon had left in his care would give her some clue. Kyouko forced these concerns from her mind as the train slowed to a stop. This trip was a gift from Kuon and that made it special. She wasn't going to waste a minute of it. Right now her job was to find Tsuruga Ren.


End file.
